In the course of working on roadways or conducting construction proximate to roadways it is often necessary to modify traffic flow through the work zone. When workers and construction equipment are near a roadway it may be necessary to slow the traffic, or if workers or construction equipment must cross the roadway it is necessary to bring traffic to a halt.
Previously, directing traffic: flow in these situations has been achieved through the use of a flagman, positioned at the work area, holding a traffic signaling device or flag. Depending upon the construction activity and the proximity of the construction activity to the roadway it is frequently necessary for the flagman either to stop or slow the traffic approaching the construction area. This is accomplished by the flagman utilizing a handheld traffic signaling device bearing the legend SLOW on one side and the legend STOP on the opposite side. As traffic progresses toward the flagman either the STOP or the SLOW legend can be selected to direct traffic activity within the work site. However, the inherent limitations of the conventional STOP/SLOW flagging device cause a number of difficulties for both flagman and drivers.
The conventional traffic signaling device continually presents both faces to observers. When traffic in one direction is observing the SLOW legend, traffic approaching from the opposite direction necessarily is presented with the STOP legend. This can cause confusion to drivers and difficulties for the flagman when the intention is to control only one lane of traffic rather than both lanes of traffic. For example, if a flagman is standing on the side of a two lane road with traffic approaching from both directions the intent may be only to signal oncoming traffic within the lane to which he is nearest. However, traffic moving in the opposite direction will unavoidably be presented with the reverse side of the signaling device, indicating that it also should slow or stop, when the intent is to allow that traffic to move freely.
In another situation, where construction equipment must move across both lanes of traffic, it may be necessary for the flagman to stop oncoming traffic in both directions. The conventional hand signaling device does not allow for this possibility. The flagman must either use hand signals to stop traffic in both directions or two flagmen, each with a sign, must deal with each oncoming lane of traffic.
This failure of conventional signaling devices either to present proper signals to both lanes of traffic or to present no signal at all to one of the lanes of traffic results in confusion for motorists and the inability of the flagman to efficiently direct traffic. When motorists are traveling through an unfamiliar area and are not aware of the construction zone or are presented with detour signs or painted barrels barricading traffic movement a degree of confusion is inherent in the scene confronting a driver. When that driver also observes a traffic signaling device, which may or may not be directed towards him, the potential for mishaps within the construction area substantially increases.
For the flagman this presents a situation in which the flagman must continually check behind himself to determine if traffic in the opposite direction has been affected by the apparent, but unintended, traffic signal facing their direction. This diversion of the flagman's attention can lead to additional problems in controlling the traffic flow or accidents.
Another problem that arises in the use of conventional traffic signaling devices is that the reflective surfaces of the signaling devices are constantly exposed to the elements and exposed to frictional contact with surroundings during storage. This exposure of the reflective services tends to wear away at the reflective material thus impairing the observation of the device by drivers during evening or nighttime hours.
Accordingly, my apparatus presents a novel method of presenting traffic signals to motorists driving in opposing directions while presenting the flagman with greater control of the traffic and greater selectivity in the traffic signal presented to motorists.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an apparatus adaptable to conventional roadway work sites which provides more specific control of traffic.
Another object of the present invention is to permit a roadway flagman to selectably determine the traffic signal to be presented on either side of traffic signaling device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide traffic signal clarification to motorists approaching a roadway work site.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent the display of confusing signals to motorists.
A further object of the present invention is to prevent the need for flagmen to divert their attention from oncoming traffic to motion to motorists which have improperly responded to a traffic signal unintentionally displayed in their direction.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to present a traffic signaling apparatus which will have protected reflective surfaces and thereby maintain its reflective nature for long periods of time.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following description when the same is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.